This invention concerns a method for removing a loose incorrect piece of weft thread from the shed on weaving machines, in other words a piece of weft thread that is no longer connected to the supply of weft thread.
In particular the invention concerns a method for removing from the shed loose incorrect pieces of weft thread which are not bound in the warp threads and which have at least one end outside the shed and which may or may not have already been beaten up. By these are meant in the first place broken-off pieces of weft thread.
A method for the faultless removal from the shed of an incorrect piece of weft thread has been described in Dutch patent application No. 8602191 of applicant whereby a piece of weft thread which has already been beaten-up is first released from the fell line and then removed from the shed. The essence of this method is that the incorrect piece of weft thread remains connected to the weft thread supply, that if the piece of weft thread has already been bound in by the warp threads in binding is undone and that subsequently a new weft thread is inserted into the shed. The new weft thread carries, during insertion into the shed, the incorrect piece of weft thread with it, so that the latter is pulled free in the form of a loop and subsequently removed from the shed on the side which lies opposite the weft insertion side. The fact that the incorrect piece of weft thread is released in the form of a loop means that only a limited force need be exercised to pull the thread free away from the fell line and remove it from the shed.
The aforementioned method has as disadvantage that it is only suitable for the removal of pieces of weft thread which are still connected to the weft thread supply. Weft thread pieces which have already been separated from the weft thread supply and broken-off weft thread pieces which run from the middle of the shed to beyond one end of the shed cannot be removed from the shed by means of the aforementioned known method.